D'un génie milliardaire à un dieu Asgardien
by Zakurocchi
Summary: Enfermé dans sa cellule sur l'héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D, Loki est placé sous la surveillance de Tony Stark. Un moment d'égarement, une promesse plus tard, et voilà nos deux protagonistes jetés dans un tourbillon d'événements qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu. "Alors, un verre?" (ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents.)
1. Chapitre I - Premières paroles

EDIT : version corrigée

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Je publie ici ma toute première fanfiction. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il s'agit d'une fiction basée sur le film « Avengers » et on pourrait plus justement la située avant que Loki ne soit emmené par Thor sur Asgard. Pour être honnête, bien que le fil conducteur de l'histoire soit déjà tracé, je ne sais pas si cela finira clairement en IronFrost. Seul l'avenir pourra nous le dire, ahah !**

**Bon, fini le blabla. ****J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !**

**disclaimer : les personnages sont empruntés à l'univers Marvel**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Premières paroles**

Tony poussa la porte d'entrée de l'accès aux cellules, une bouteille de whisky à la main.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D était accablé d'un nombre conséquent de tâches à accomplir, certaines plus importantes compliquées que d'autres à effectuer, comme sauver le monde. Et bien qu'aucun grand méchant n'avait fait son apparition depuis un long moment, Fury semblait décidé à garder ses combattants en bonne forme et à l'affût du moindre danger en leur incombant des missions plus ou moins tordues. Comme démanteler un groupe terroriste ou canaliser une simple émeute, vous voyez le genre ?. Bien sûr, les Avengers étaient en nombre réduit pour accomplir ces tâches. Thor était retourné à Asgard sur ordre d'Odin, Natasha se rendait d'un pays à un autre pour accomplir son devoir d'espionne, et Banner... Son intervention risquait de causer plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, mieux valait-il donc le tenir à distance des affaires du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il restait donc Barton, Rogers et Stark de disponibles. Pourtant, Tony avait bien essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il bouge de sa tour pour des affaires aussi ridicules. Pourquoi faire appel aux Avengers pour des choses dont le gouvernement était capable de s'occuper seul? Bien évidemment, ses supérieurs hiérarchiques du S.H.I.E.L.D ne reçurent pas avec joie ses remarques. Mais qu'ils aillent se faire voir, Tony Stark n'a personne au dessus de lui.

Cependant, si Tony avait été au courant de ce qu'il lui aurait été imposé à cause de son franc-parlé, peut-être aurait-il légèrement modéré ses propos. Ou pas. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait contrôler paroles ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et n'allait pas commencer pour leur faire plaisir. Fury, après avoir accueillit de façon plutôt hostile les propos du milliardaire , s'était fait un plaisir de choisir lui même la tâche à donner à l'Iron Man. Que pouvait-il lui demander de faire, à part la tâche maudite que chaque Avengers se refilait comme la peste ?

S'occuper de Loki Laufeyson.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D, après de longues négociations, avait réussi à convaincre les Asgardiens de les laisser juger Loki sur terre, avant de le rendre à son peuple, où il serait traîné devant la justice Asgardienne pour répondre une nouvelle fois de ses actes. Le dieu du chaos et de la malice attendait donc patiemment dans sa cellule Midgardienne l'heure de son jugement. Et comme tout le monde le sait, un Asgardien psychopathe perturbé avec du sang de Jotun les veines, est un hôte de choix dont faut particulièrement bien s'occuper, par peur qu'il ne finisse par s'ennuyer dans sa cage dorée et décide d'aller séjourner dans un décor plus luxueux. Tony avait donc été choisi pour rendre le séjour de Loki on ne peut plus agréable.

Tony aurait grandement apprécié qu'un événement incongru vienne l'empêcher d'accomplir cette tâche ingrate. Non pas que le milliardaire craigne l'Ase, après tout il lui avait bien tenu tête une fois. Sans compter les dommages infligés à son corps par le tête à tête tendu au possible avant l'attaque des Chitauris bien évidemment. Non, Tony aurait simplement préféré mettre à profit le temps perdu à le surveiller pour perfectionner sa nouvelle armure. Les idées fusaient dans son esprit en état d'ébullition, et rien n'était plus frustrant que d'avoir à attendre pour les modéliser et commencer une batterie de testes plus distrayants les uns que les autres. Cependant il ne pouvait se soustraire à ce devoir des plus emmerdants. Tony avait beau être un connard irresponsable, il n'était pas près à remettre la vie de la population terrienne en danger à cause de ce fou. Qui sait de quoi il était encore capable ! Son armure aurait bien le temps d'être peaufinée en détails en temps de paix.

Ainsi, Tony commença la garde de Loki Laufeyson.

La surveillance en elle même n'était pas bien compliquée. Il devait simplement rester aux cotés de Loki jusqu'au jour de son jugement et vérifier qu'il n'échappe pas à la vigilance des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et ce, pour une durée de dix jours. Malgré la nature simplissime de son devoir, Tony rechignait toujours à la tâche et se rendait toujours avec une moue boudeuse auprès de Loki. Il haïssait le silence pesant qui s'installait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui. Le dieu du chaos était muet. Tony n'était pas été habitué à cette facette de son ennemi, qui d'ordinaire n'était pas avare de belles paroles et de discours affriolants sur la nature soumise de l'espèce humaine et sur sa condition de dieu, né pour les asservir. Il en venait presque à regretter les jouxtes verbales qu'il avait eu avec lui avant l'attaque des Chitoris.

Tony se devait de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès de l'Asgardien. Lorsque de rares poses qui lui étaient accordées -vous vous rendez compte, devoir attendre qu'on lui autorise à se détendre, comme un gosse?- , le génie allait soit boire un café, soit téléphoner à Pepper pour la rassurer. Où les deux à la fois. La jeune femme n'avait pas caché sa réticence à laisser Tony être dans une même pièce que le dangereux Loki durant 10 jours et sans accès à la tour Stark, mais elle avait rapidement capitulé et décidé de laisser accomplir son devoir, non sans peine. Il comprenait facilement pourquoi la douce Pepper s'inquiétait tant : après tout Loki avait déjà essayé de le tuer en le balançant du haut de la tour Stark. Mais l'Iron Man aurait toujours le dessus sur les méchants ! C'est du moins ce qu'il avait tenté de faire croire à la jeune femme. Et il essayait encore de s'en persuader.

Le troisième jour de surveillance allait débuter.

Tony repensa à Pepper. Il s'était habitué à être loin d'elle sur de plus ou moins longues périodes, pensant qu'il était bénéfique à leur couple de ne pas être trop fusionnels. Bien qu'il aimait profondément la jeune femme, Tony se demandait encore si il était capable de tenir une relation sérieuse très longtemps. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que les événements récents l'avait rapproché encore plus d'elle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer par le passé Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas que sa simple secrétaire dévouée, mais le mur porteur de sa vie si chaotique. Le soucis était sa nature frivole et volage. Combien de temps Serait-il encore capable de la mettre de coter pour une femme, si douce soit-elle ? Peut-être qu'au final, surveiller Loki n'était pas si mal. Il allait au moins pouvoir faire le vide dans son esprit et chasser ce sujet néfaste de son esprit.

Tony pénétra dans la prison. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment plaisante. Trois jours déjà qu'il entrait dans cet endroit, et il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se faire à l'aura sinistre qu'il dégageait. Le lieu était le plus simple possible : tout en blanc. Pas de décor, pas de superflu. Cela ressemblait fort à un hôpital psychiatrique. Cette vision provoqua un léger frisson le long du dos de Tony qui avait toujours détesté la stérilité dégagée par ces lieux. Rien de plus horrible que ce lieu ! Il traversa une lignée de cellules, toutes vides et sombres. On ne pouvait pas dire que Loki avait beaucoup de compagnie dans sa prison. Son regard longea le sol du couloir avant de se poser sur la seule cellule dégageant un peu de lumière. À cet instant, Tony ralenti intentionnellement sa cadence avant de s'arrêter net. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que le S.H.I.E.L.D avait volontairement rendu cet endroit le plus lugubre possible ? Non pas que lui, le grand Tony Stark en ait peur, absolument pas. C'était simplement très perturbant. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un vieux film des années 80 où un vieux dandy va interroger son suspect avec un cigarette à la main et l'air féroce. Quelle odieuse vision.

Tony inspira un grand coup. Encore une nouvelle journée ennuyante en vue.

«Hey, le néogothique ! Lança-il d'un air désinvolte, bien dormi ? »

Aucune réponse. À quoi s'attendait-il après tout. Il s'assit à même le sol gris et lustré, la bouteille à la main. Son dos touchait le verre froid et épais de la cellule de Loki, lui donnant presque l'impression d'être mouillé. Désagréable. Tony passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir son alcool. Il lança sa main en l'air et fit un petit geste mollasson au prisonnier sans même lui accorder un regard.

«Pardonne-moi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai apporté de quoi m'occuper. Un petit verre m'aidera à supporter ton adorable compagnie.»

Au moins, le dieu du chaos et de la malice était avisé.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et Tony n'était pas en mesure de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. Son esprit était totalement embrumé et ses jambes ne lui auraient permises que de lui donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait marcher, avant de le laisser s'écrouler. Il était donc allongé sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur le plafond grisé de la prison. Oups, finalement il ne s'était pas contenté d'un petit verre. Pourquoi l'humain était aussi fragile ? Si il le pouvait, Tony aurait sûrement avalé cinq ou six bouteilles d'affilées. Seulement son organisme ne le lui permettait pas. Vraiment dommage, il devrait essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème. Nouveau projet pour Stark Industry : « trouver comment siphonner une demi-douzaine de bouteille d'alcool fort sans être au bord du coma éthylique.» Cette idée lui arracha un léger rire.

«Pitoyable.»

Ces mots résonnèrent de façon douloureuse dans la tête de Tony. Aie, l'alcool lui donnait toujours d'horrible migraine, même en pleine cuite. Il se releva lourdement, se tenant sur ses mains. Attendez, Loki venait de prononcer son premier mot depuis qu'il était emprisonné, non ?

«Wait, dit-il a bouche pâteuse, tu viens de parler là ?»

Loki ne répondit pas, Tony se tourna alors vers lui. C'est alors qu'il vit un hom-Asgardien au visage calme et impassible, assit et occupé à lire, à des années lumières du fou furieux auquel le milliardaire était habitué. Il semblait las, chose qui troubla Tony au plus haut point . Il n'avait, pour être honnête, pas beaucoup porté d'attention aux activités de Loki depuis qu'il avait commencé la surveillance. Maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, Tony remarqua qu'il y avait un sacré décalage entre le décor de la pièce et l'aura que dégageait Loki. Installé calmement, là, il donnait l'impression d'être un personnage tout droit sorti d'un recueille de contes étranges. Un personnage dont on ne connaîtrait la vraie nature qu'à la fin de l'histoire. Seulement cette sensation était brisée par la pièce qui l'entourait. Froide, glaciale, neutre. Cela ne collait p- Hey, à quoi pensait-il ? Ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le lieu pour dresser un portrait romanesque de son ennemi. C'est surprenant à quel point l'esprit divague facilement une fois bourré !

Le portable de Tony sonna. Tiens, Pepper... Pourquoi l'appeler maintenant ?

Il resta inerte un moment, se demandant si il était avisé de répondre au téléphone en étant soûl. Son regard se plongea sur l'écran, et plus particulièrement sur la photo de la jeune femme qui s'affichait en même temps. Dans qui s'était-il donc encore embarqué ?

«Répond, stupide mortel.»

Tony lança un regard surpris à Loki. Le dieu n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et n'avait pas non plus levé les yeux de son livre, comme si le playboy avait rêvé, et qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Tony se mordit la lèvre et s'exécuta. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il venait d'obéir à Loki... Non, disons qu'il avait suivi son conseil. Ou qu'il avait décidé de décrocher avant qu'il ne lui en intime d'ordre. Oh et puis merde.

«Pepper ? Demanda doucement le milliardaire.»

«Bonjour Tony, répondit la voix quelques secondes plus tard.»

Le playboy philanthrope glissa son regard aussi discrètement qu'un pachyderme vers Loki. L'Ase semblait ne plus lui accorder une once d'importance et s'occupait toujours avec sa lecture intensive. Tony eut un rictus. Comme si il pouvait croire que ce crétin ne prêtait pas une oreille discrète à sa discussion dans l'espoir d'avoir quelque chose à en tirer! Il se leva péniblement et s'éloigna du prisonnier pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

Une fois éloigné du champ de vision de Loki et assez distant pour qu'il ne puisse l'écouter, il remit son téléphone à son oreille et s'adossa au mur.

«Hey, Pepper ! Tu m'appelles rarement à cette heure-ci, commenta-il, un soucis ?»

«Non, aucun. Je voulais simplement...»

Elle se tut. Tony sentait que quelque chose clochait.

«M'entendre ? Tenta-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, ma voix sensuelle doit affreusement te manquer, je conçois.»

La jeune étouffa un léger rire dont même était capable de saisir la note de tristesse s'en dégageant. Tony était cependant incapable de savoir quelle en était la raison.

«Tony, en ce moment je- elle se coupa. Enfin, depuis quelques temps... Je veux te parler en vrai, et pas à travers un combiné.»

«Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je le sens.»

«Si, s'empressa-elle de contredire, tout va bien.»

Était-ce de sa faute ? Dire qu'il détestait que Pepper soit triste, se dire qu'il était la raison principale de cette tristesse lui faisait se sentir plus misérable qu'il ne pensait déjà l'être. Il n'était sûrement pas cœur d'artichaut, il aurait simplement aimé ne pas se sentir si coupable. Oui, c'était sans doute assez égocentrique de penser que le monde tournait autour de lui et qu'il était coupable de tous les maux du monde, mais il était contraint d'avouer que cela était souvent le cas.

Il loucha vers la cellule de Loki. Mieux valait-il ne pas le laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance lui.

«Écoute Pepper, commença-il, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Loki est hors de ma vue là. Cette saleté serait capable de trouver un moyen de me filer entre les mains -quoi que pas entre les mains- en l'espace d'une petite minute.»

«Je comprends, répondit-elle.»

«Génial ! Bon, on se rappelle hein ? Je suis certain que tu auras pleins de choses à dire.»

Il entendu un soupire à travers le téléphone.

«Ne t'en fais pas, on verra ça quand tu rentreras. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important. Prend soin de toi.»

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pepper avait déjà raccroché. Il fixa l'écran de son téléphone devenu noir un instant, puis poussa un soupire intérieur avant de retourner s'asseoir dos à la cellule de Loki. Il resta silencieux, ayant perdu toute envie de faire parler Loki pour se distraire et passer le temps.

-Les femmes... Quelle douce source d'ennuis pour l'homme. Et l'homme, quelle accablante source de misère pour la femme.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils et se releva brusquement, encore étourdit par l'effet de l'alcool. Il posa sa main sur la vitre de la cellule et la laissa glisser doucement, pensif. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ce genre de chose avec un dieu nordique incapable de connaître les sentiments humains. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Au fond de lui, il donnait en partie raison à Loki. Mais il avait encore assez de lucidité pour ne pas écouter cette voix qui s'accordait avec le dieu du chaos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Lui lança-il fébrilement avant de s'éloigner de la cellule en titubant.

Tony n'était pas en état de se lancer dans un long débat face à son ennemi. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force nécessaire. Pourtant il aurait sans doute apprécié se confier un tant soit peu à quelqu'un et avoir un avis extérieur et objectif sur sa misérable vie et son incapacité à gérer sa vie sentimentale correctement. Mais cet avis, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il vienne d'un psychopathe à cornes. Il longea d'un pas lourd le couloir de cette prison quasi vide avant de montrer son œil à la machine surveillant les va-et-viens de la prison pour pouvoir s'en aller. Tant pis pour sa mission, il était hors de question pour lui de surveiller plus longtemps ce crétin. Il le savait, il s'énervait pour rien. Mais il était sans doute plus facile de rejeter sa colère sur le dieu nordique. Tony était fatigué de tout ça, il voulait simplement pouvoir compléter une nuit de sommeil pour une fois.

«Si seulement tu savais.»

Sans même se retourner, Tony quitta la pièce une fois que la porte fut ouverte. Il serra les poings et secoua lourdement sa tête lorsque celle-ci se refermait. Il était idiot. Il était stupide. Il avait le sang chaud. Il était incapable de se canaliser et de se poser pour chercher une solution à ses problèmes. Il préférait faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer et se défouler sur la technologie. Seule chose qui ne le jugeait pas. Encore une fois, il savait qu'il allait retourner dans son labo pour ne plus en sortir sans même chercher à comprendre la source de peine de Pepper. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le milliardaire s'adossa à la porte refermée.

Il aurait du se retourner. À cet instant, si il l'avait fait, il l'aurait vu. Il aurait vu les yeux de Loki posé sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le surveillait. Il aurait aussi vu qu'il avait délaissé sa lecture pour poser son regard sur lui. Il aurait alors compris qu'il partageait une vision de la vie un peu plus semblable qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et que de leurs yeux transparaissaient de mêmes sentiments. Il aurait vu le livre poser sur les genoux de Loki. Un livre auquel il n'accordait en réalité aucune importance, et dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir le titre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, je ne mord pas. Enfin pas toujours, héhé. ~**


	2. Chapitre II Part 1 - Première confession

Edit : version gentiment corrigée par une camarade auteure

**Bien le bonjour, voici enfin la première partie du deuxième chapitre de "D'un génie milliardaire à un dieu Asgardien" ! J'ai malheureusement perdu toutes mes données alors que j'avais presque clos le chapitre, du coup j'ai du tout écrire une nouvelle fois. Et puis le temps de me remotiver... Enfin peu importe, le voilà !**

**Au passage, si vous remarquez quelques des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! **

**Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre II - Partie 1**

**Première confession**

Loki ne craignait pas la solitude. Il l'avait si souvent côtoyée qu'elle en était devenue une amie proche.

Cela n'était pas la première fois que l'Ase était enfermé. Bien sûr il s'agissait la plupart d'une simple consignation dans ses quartiers royaux d'Asgard et pas d'un emprisonnement au sens propre du terme. Mais était-ce en réalité si différent ? Oh, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Loki ne détestait pas la solitude. Il analysait, pensait, réfléchissait, découvrait, comprenait. Lorsqu'il était seul, il divaguait et parcourait les profondeurs abyssales de son âmes, se posant des questions sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit embrassait la solitude avec une avidité sans commune mesure, le forçant à puiser dans la connaissance pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il avait besoin d'enrichir ses facultés mentales, s'en était devenu une nécessité. L'isolation avait ouvert en lui des portes qu'aucun Asgardien n'aurait un jour espéré voir entrouvertes, des portes de de soif de pouvoir, de savoir et d'accomplissement. Il est vrai que son intelligence n'avait jamais été à prouver, le dieu de la malice était né avec. En revanche, sa finesse d'esprit, il se l'était construite grâce à ses multiples escapades dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard et à ses mauvais tours joués aux personnalités du palais. Loki se construisait sous les regards outrés des Ases primitifs, préférant la chasse à la lecture. Le dieu se savait à part, et cet enfermement ne le lui avait fait comprendre que d'avantage. Il s'enfonçait plus encore dans la magie et l'occultisme. Constamment la cible des moqueries du palais et des camarades de Thor, ne saisissant par pourquoi le Prince fuyait les parties de chasse comme la peste et refusait de combattre, il comprit très rapidement qu'il lui fallait manipuler pour arriver à ses fins et s'en sortir. C'est ainsi qu'il forgea sa réputation de dieu du chaos, de la malice et du mensonge. Il se sentait fort. Il se sentait puissant.

Mais Loki ne pouvait cependant pas nier l'évidence.

Il était différent, trop pour être considéré comme un véritable Asgardien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé d'attrait pour les combats, les cris de guerre et autres coutumes des mâles Ases. Il aurait pourtant apprécié être des leurs. Mais on l'avait écarté volontairement, enfermé et isolé, le faisant plonger la tête la première dans une démence certaine. Loki n'était pas un véritable guerrier, un véritable Ase comme Thor, et jamais il ne serait comme lui, ni même son égal. Il était trop différent. Ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance, si grandes soient-elles, ne pourraient en aucun cas changer cela. Il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un relique volée, hissée au rang de prince par pitié et par intérêt.

Pitié, intérêt...

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur.

La respiration du dieu était saccadée et ses mains moites. Elles tremblaient. Alors qu'il se relevait douloureusement sur ses mains, il balaya les alentours de sa cellule du regard dans l'espoir que personne n'ait aperçu son état de panique. Personne. Il s'adossa à la tête de lit et poussa sa tête en arrière en inspirant profondément. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêvé du passé ? Peu importe le temps qui s'écoulait à chaque fois entre deux cauchemars, cela était toujours aussi douloureux.

« On a mal dormi ? »

L'Ase laissa échappé un grognement. Il aurait du remarquer sa présence.

« Oh, dit Loki presque de façon inaudible, nullement. Que me vaut votre douce visite ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D ne doit pas être assez occupé pour que vous puissiez m'offrir l'honneur de votre présence. »

La silhouette bougea, laissant son manteau de cuir noir se froisser désagréablement sur le mur face à la cellule du prisonnier.

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que votre séjour se déroule sans accrocs, déclara-il, et que ma petite surprise vous a fait plaisir.»

Le dieu du chaos resta silencieux. Il esquissa un sourire vide et fit basculer sa tête en avant, gratifiant son interlocuteur d'un regard dur.

L'homme croisa les bras et délaissa le mur glacé de la prison, pour longer la vitre de la cellule. « J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas pensé rester au calme durant dix jours en attendant votre jugement.

«Ce n'était nullement mon attention. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Loki coupa la parole à son visiteur. Il ramena son genoux vers lui et y posa ses mains avec calme alors que son cœur n'avait cessé de palpiter depuis son réveil.

« Écoutez, commença-il, je sais à quel point ma vision vous insupporte et jusqu'où vous êtes capable d'aller pour me pousser à bout.»

«Vous n'avez pas idée.»

«Je tiens seulement à vous assurer, reprit Loki, que vous n'aurez plus à vous tracasser à mon sujet très longtemps.»

Il lança un dernier sourire provoquant à l'homme en noir avant de s'allonger une nouvelle fois sur son lit, la main posée sur son front pour apaiser la douleur lancinante qui l'avait soudain saisi.

« J'ose l'espérer, lui répondit-il froidement»

Leur discussion se stoppa. L'Ase réussit à percevoir les pas de l'humain s'éloignant de sa cellule et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il ferma ses yeux dans un soupire de soulagement. Il lui lança cependant une dernière remarque avant de s'en aller véritablement.

« J'ai confiance en Stark, lança-il, mine de rien.»

L'Ase l'avait très bien comprit dès son arrivée. La présence de l'humain n'était pas véritablement nécessaire pour sa surveillance. Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, sans doute aurait-il passé la nuit dans la prison pour prévenir en cas de force majeure, et pas dans une autre partie de la plate-forme volante du S.H.I.E.L.D. Oui, il avait compris que si sa surveillance avait été confiée à Stark, s'était uniquement dans le but de le pousser à bout de son self-contrôle. L'intérêt du S.H.I.E.L.D dans cette mission lui échappait en revanche.

« Plus que pour vous surveiller le temps qu'il reste, continua-il, il va inconsciemment vous pourrir la vie sans que vous puissiez riposter. Asgard serait peiné de savoir que leur prince cherche encore des noises à la Terre si je ne m'abuse. Tony y arrivera. Je pense sincèrement qu'il est doué pour ça. »

Les pas de l'humain se firent entendre une nouvelle fois avant l'ouverture de la porte de la prison, avant de disparaître définitivement. Une fois qu'il fut certain que Fury ait quitté la prison, Loki susurra « Il l'est. »

L'Ase ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Il se contenta de repenser à l'Homme de Fer et à son visage déconfit après sa dispute avec l'humaine, jusqu'à son l'arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de partager sa peine ? Sa douleur était tout bonnement incomparable à la sienne.

xxx

Bien que la lumière du soleil ne pénétrait pas dans sa cellule, Loki sût presque instantanément qu'il s'agissait de l'aurore lorsque Stark fit son entrée dans la prison. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était resté à l'affût du moindre bruit, attendant le moment où l'arrogant humain viendrait briser le silence qui l'entourait.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne prononça pas un mot.

L'homme, après avoir montré son œil droit à la machine surveillant les allés et retours de la pièce, s'avança d'un pas lent et pesant le long du couloir blanc, le visage plus renfrogné que d'ordinaire. Il tenait dans sa main un de ses nombreux gadgets Midgardien, les doigts rendus blancs aux extrémités tant il serrait l'objet avec force. Une fois face à la cellule, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol froid. Loki savait que la raison d'une humeur aussi mauvaise était la conversation qu'il avait tenu avec l'humaine le jour d'avant. Il se garda cependant de faire une quelconque remarque à ce sujet.

Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur presque embarrassante, sans que rien ne vienne apporter un peu de nouveauté à leur journée ennuyante. Loki avait passé son temps à se tourner dans tous les sens, assit sur son lit, tentant de trouver une position agréable, en vain. Depuis son mauvais rêve, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui, la laissant traverser l'intégralité de son corps. Le poids du passé, pensait-il.

Ce fut lors d'un énième mouvement du dieu que Stark adressa la parole à Loki depuis le début de la surveillance journalière, les nerfs à vif.

« Tu comptes bouger encore longtemps ?, grogna Tony »

Le dieu leva la tête de surprise, puis se ressaisit rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à la stupeur de s'afficher sur son visage. Il le gratifia d'une expression stoïque. « Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. »

Stark lui lança un regard haineux, n'ajoutant rien d'autre. Voir l'humain aussi avare de parole surprenait Loki, allant jusqu'à le déstabiliser doucement. Pourquoi est-ce-que, soudainement, il ne supportait plus le silence? Il se releva laborieusement et posa ses pieds sur le sol, toujours assit sur le lit. Il jeta un regard en coin à l'humain.

« Tu n'es habituellement pas aussi calme. »

Stark pianota sur son gadget sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Loki. « Ne me parle pas comme si nous étions proche, c'est énervant. »

« Je ne cherche pas à te donner cette impression, l'assura-il. Seulement, depuis hier j'ai l'impression que l'Homme de Fer qui m'a donné tant de fil à retordre, a perdu sa superbe. »

L'humain leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il jeta presque son objet à coté de lui, et fixa hargneusement Loki. Sentant soudain l'excitation d'un affrontement verbal pointer le bout de son nez, le dieu ne retint pas le sourire qui lui brûlait les zygomatiques de s'afficher son son visage pâle. Il quitta cette fois son lit et se plaça face à la vitre qui le séparait de Stark, majestueusement, les mains derrières le dos.

Le milliardaire quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'être assez pitoyable comme ça ? lâcha Stark »

Loki éclata d'un rire franc et fort, lui secouant avec affliction, mais n'affichant pas sa douleur. « Moi, pitoyable ? Que c'est amusant, s'exclama-il, d'entendre cela de la part d'un misérable humain torturé par une femelle. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps la réaction de Stark, qui se leva en toutes pompes et frappa la vitre le séparant de Loki avec force.

« Ta gueule, cracha-il, ce n'est pas un petit prince en pleine rébellion qui va me faire une leçon de morale, et surtout pas concernant les femmes. »

Loki s'approcha encore plus de la vitre, pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'humain. Sa grandeur face Stark ne se faisait sentir que plus encore, le rendant plus royal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il venait enfin de comprendre pour quelle raison il avait cherché à provoquer l'humain. Ce tourment qui l'absorbait en ce moment à cause de cette femme, il l'avait vécu quelques siècles auparavant.

Son regard se mua en un puits de nostalgie. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

Loki s'éloigna de la vitre et alla s'adosser au mur.

« Crois moi, je m'y connais bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. »

Cette phrase semblait avoir attisé subitement la curiosité de l'humain. Son aversion envers le dieu du chaos était toujours présente, mais on pouvait clairement voir dans son regard une bribe de curiosité. Il s'éloigna à son tour de la vitre, mais resta à proximité.

« Ah ouais ? Demanda-il »

Loki esquissa un sourire. Le temps n'avait pas émoussé sa mémoire.

« Oui, répondit-il, elle s'appelait Sigyn. »

Un silence s'installa et dura quelques minutes. Loki n'y prêtait pas attention, laissant son esprit divaguer et sombrer dans une vague de souvenirs plus doux et affligeants les uns que les autres. Ce fut finalement Stark qui reprit la parole et tira le dieu de ses rêveries. Il se pencha légèrement et croisa les bras, mimant un désintérêt qui n'était pas capable de camoufler son envie d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

Il secoua sa tête et ses cheveux bruns avec nonchalance. « Très bien ! Maintenant qu'on y est, dit-il, tu n'as plus qu'à me raconter cela. Non pas que je m'y intéresse vraiment, hein, mais maintenant que tu as commencé, autant entendre le récit en entier. On est plus à ça près. »

La réaction juvénile de l'humain arracha un énième sourire à l'Ase. Loki fit basculer sa tête sur le coté, laissant la forte lumière de la pièce éclairer son visage pâle et maladif. Il se laissa ainsi submerger par les vestiges des siècles passés. En temps normal, il se serait sûrement moqué de l'humain, et aurait refusé de faire une quelconque allusion à son passé sentimental. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre, à part le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait ?

Loki fit glisser sa main sur le sol et commença son récit. « Cela remonte à plusieurs siècles en arrière. Combien exactement, je ne serais capable de le dire. Je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent, un jeune avide de savoirs ancestraux et de pouvoir, le cœur guidé par la malice et la fougue des premières années. Asgard, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, a toujours eu cet aspect médiéval et perdu au cœur de la nature, comme vous, humains, vous en étonnez toujours lorsqu'on vous le conte. C'est ce décor atypique qui a vu se dérouler l'enlisement de notre royaume dans la guerre et de nos esprits, dans l'horreur. »

Loki fit une pose, cherchant dans le regard de Stark, un quelconque sentiment d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'on plonge si loin dans nos souvenirs, il est parfois dur de les conter de façon compréhensible. Cependant, l'humain semblait suivre l'histoire du dieu du chaos sans problème, quémandent presque la suite.

Loki s'en amusa, et ne laissa pas son récit plus longtemps en suspend. « Déjà à cette époque, je ne sortais guère du palais d'Asgard, préférant me perdre dans les milles et une allées de la bibliothèque royale plutôt que d'aller chasser après de Thor et de ses compagnons. L'intérêt des livres d'Asgard est qu'ils sont si nombreux, que certains des sorts qui y sont consignés sont parfois inutilisés, voir même inconnus aux yeux des Ases. Ma passion était, à cette époque, d'apprendre les sorts les moins connus du peuples pour mes tours. Je me suis même intéressé à la sorcellerie pour compléter mes connaissances de mage. Cette passion m'a conduit à sortir de mes quartiers royaux pour faire l'acquisition de plantes et potions de tous genres et à visiter les bosquets Asgard plus en profondeur. J'avais beau apprécier l'enfermement dans le palais, je ne pouvais nier la beauté du paysage qui m'entourait. C'est ainsi que petit à petit, j'ai commencé à sortir de plus en plus, n'utilisant même plus l'argument de la sorcellerie pour me convaincre de quitter ma chambre lorsque je n'y étais pas consigné. »

Il reprit sa respiration. Stark ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« C'est à cette époque, continua-il, que j'ai connu Sigyn. En me rendant à l'apothicaire pour la énième fois, mon regard s'est posé sur une jeune fille, grimpant aux arbres en riant et salissant ses joues de terre. Elle était... Étrange. Je n'ai pu défaire mon regard de cette sublime créature. »

Tony roula des yeux. « Que c'est niai ! »

Loki lui lança un regard glacial qui fit taire instantanément le milliardaire. « Rassure-toi donc, annonça-il, la suite n'est pas aussi douce qu'elle peut en avoir l'air. Donc, comme tu as pu t'en douter, je suis tombé sous son charme. De mes connaissances, il s'agissait de la fille de Freya, une personnalité importante d'Asgard, quelqu'un de réputé jusqu'aux autres royaumes. Je m'étais étonné à l'époque de savoir sa fille si farouche et non-initiée aux codes mondains d'Asgard. Elle se comportait comme Thor, bagarreuse, espiègle et sauvage, chose étrange et perturbante. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me remarquer, ce qui m'avait obligé à m'en aller rapidement, rongé par la gêne. À ce moment là, chaque jour, à la même heure, j'allais lui rendre visite et la regardait dans mon coin. Elle m'avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps, mais elle m'ignorait. Nous ne nous parlions pas, nous ne jouions pas ensemble, je me contentais de la regarder, me cachant derrière mes livres, pendant qu'elle courait à droite à gauche, sautant un peu partout. Mais nous avions au fil du temps créer un lien unique. Je le connaissais, et elle me connaissait. »

Loki se tût. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

Stark croisa les bras et détourna le regard. « Il s'est passé quelque chose, hm ? »

« Oui, répondit-il, exactement. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle m'adressait la parole. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Elle s'était adossé à l'arbre derrière lequel je me cachais et m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier à Théoric, l'un des Faucons Rouges de la garde personnelle d'Odin à qui elle était promise depuis ses quatorze ans. J'ai craqué et cherché par tous les moyens à arrêter ce mariage. »

Le milliardaire souffla dans une grimace qui arracha un petit rire à l'Asgardien. « Ouille, je donne pas cher de la peau de ce pauvre gars. »

« Effectivement, je l'ai achevé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Stark éclata d'un rire franc, ne pouvant pas retenir son hilarité face au visage impassible de Loki. C'était mal, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir de dimension tragique de la situation.

Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais... Tu te rends compte que tu as franchement mérité les foudres d'Odin ? Tu as quand même tué un de ses gardes pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle. »

Loki passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Attend la suite, tu comprendras que j'ai fait bien pire. »

- Je suis tout ouïe.

-J'ai donc tué Théoric. Ensuite j'ai le plus simplement du monde pris sa place lors de la cérémonie de mariage, et une fois marié par Odin et sans possibilité de retour, j'ai dévoilé la supercherie. Pris d'une colère monstrueuse, je fus contraint à l'exile sur Alfheim. Je venais de briser un alliance entre deux grandes familles et fragiliser la garde royale, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Heureusement, Sigyn réussit a convaincre Odin de ne pas me tuer. Par cet acte de bravoure, elle fut montée au rang de déesse de la fidélité conjugale. »

Le dieu du chaos et de la malice poussa un long soupire et se releva. Il se sentait le besoin de marcher pour évacuer la vague de sentiments variés qui l'ensevelissait au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Tony posa sa main sur son cou et le fit craquer. L'histoire commençait à devenir intéressante et à entrer dans une partie qui pourrait sans doute expliquer pourquoi Loki en était venu à devenir cette personne terrifiante et vile.

Tony comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans avoir entendu l'histoire jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Beaucoup de dialogues cette fois, mais c'était nécessaire à l'avancement de l'histoire. Cela va continuer encore un peu dans la prochaine partie, mais on va vraiment rentrer dans le cœur de l'histoire dans la chapitre III ! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, je ne mange pas ! :rire:**


	3. Chapitre II Part 2 - Première confession

**Chapitre II - **

**Première confession - Partie 2**

Le silence instauré par Loki s'était prolongé quelques minutes durant lesquelles l'Homme de Fer avait tenté de rassembler clairement ses idées. L'histoire l'avait captivé, et bien que sa colère envers le dieu Asgardien ne s'était pas envolée, elle semblait s'être assez estompée pour laisser place à de la curiosité et de l'étonnement. La vie de Loki était pourtant bien la dernière chose dont les Avengers s'étaient préoccupés lors de leur combat contre l'Ase, et personne n'avait cherché à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à accomplir de telles actions, à part peut-être Thor. Après tout ils n'étaient pas chargés de jouer les psychologues auprès de Loki, mais uniquement de l'empêcher d'asservir l'intégralité de l'espèce humaine. Pourquoi auraient-ils accordé une quelconque importance aux déboires de sa vie ?

Cependant, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les événements passés avec amertume. Les cris déchirants des uns et des autres. Les voitures et autres carcasses métalliques déchiquetée et étalées sur le sol craquelé et fumant. Les corps étendus et gisants sur un parterre meurtri. Les créatures répugnantes encerclant les civils. Avoir écouté le dieu fou rien que sur une anecdote, une bribe de son histoire millénaire, avait tourmenté l'homme plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. L'issue finale aurait-elle était différente si le passé de Loki avait été connu de tous ? Auraient-ils pu le ramener à la raison ? Sûrement pas. On ne change pas un dieu fou en prétendant compatir à ses souffrances passées, présentes et futures, Tony en était conscient. Néanmoins, leur regard aurait sans doute été différent, leur façon d'agir aussi. Et de nombreuses personnes auraient pu être sauvées. Ou alors, un nombre incalculable et bien plus conséquent de vie humaines auraient rejoint les morts actuels sous terre. Il était impossible de le savoir. Et l'ignorance était une torture pour Tony.

L'humain loucha vers Loki. Il semblait bien l'avoir perdu. L'Asgardien ne continuerait vraisemblablement pas son récit si Tony ne le relançais pas. Il devait cependant le prendre avec des pincettes. Il savait le dieu lunatique et rien n'indiquait qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour continuer à se confier à lui.

Se redressant un poussant un sifflement , il reprit la parole. « Tu as parler d'un lieu, d'un endroit -Alfa-quelque-chose-, où tu t'es rendu après ta petite... Mésaventure. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Tony déglutit et se raidit encore plus son dos sur la parois froide de la prison, l'affût de la moindre réaction de la part de Loki. Il patientait fébrilement, se languissant de la reprise de l'histoire.

Loki avait arrêté sa marche.

Il se tourna vers l'humain mais se passa de le regarder dans les yeux, ne laissant plus transparaître d'émotions sur son visage. « Alfheim. Il s'agit de la demeure des elfes de lumière. Des êtres nobles et spirituels. »

Tony patienta, sans que le dieu fou ne daigne continuer. Il était apparemment vain de tenter de le faire parler.

Apparemment...

Tony releva la tête, inondant son visage de la lumière blanchâtre de la prison « Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps Pepper est à mes cotés. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas plus d'importance à mes yeux qu'une quelconque assistante lorsque je l'ai connue. »

Loki se rapprocha de la vitre dans un haussement de sourcil. Cela arracha un bref sourire à Tony, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer de son visage. Avait-il finalement réussi à piquer la curiosité de l'Asgardien ?

Loki posa ses yeux verts sur l'humain « Pourquoi me racontes-tu donc cela ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? », répondit calmement Tony

Le playboy soutint le regard de l'Asgardien, ne voulant pour rien au monde le détourner et donner une impression de faiblesse à Loki.

Ce fut le dieu fou qui se désista en premier dans un rictus oculaire non-contrôlé, sous l'expression stupéfiée de Tony. Ses yeux s'étaient durcis et la fine gouttelette de sueur perlant de son front ne lui avait pas échappé. Tony eut soudain un électrochoc. Aussi perspicace qu'il était, il n'avait pas remarqué que la mine de Loki était bien plus pâle de d'ordinaire, et son pas tanguant. Il devait être affaibli, et l'avait caché remarquablement bien jusqu'à là.

Tony tenta d'ironiser la situation, mal à l'aise et surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué l'état déplorable de son ennemi plus tôt « Attends, je te rends malade à ce point ? »

« En partie. Mais rassure-toi, susurra-il, je ne mourrais pas en ta compagnie. »

« Quelle charmante attention ! »

L'Asgardien se plaça face à Tony, avec une allure royale qui lui était propre. Ses yeux perçants semblaient traverser la peau de l'humain, pour le brûler intérieurement, comme si il avait été vexé par ses paroles. Tony ne comptait sûrement pas lui donner l'impression de se soumettre à ses sauts d'humeur, et se releva nonchalamment pour lui faire face.

«Tu es affaibli tête-de-bouc, continua Tony, même le dernier des abrutis s'en rendrait compte. Alors arrête ton cinéma de monsieur ''Je-suis-invincible-inclinez-vous'' compris ? »

Bon d'accord, même lui ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. Et alors ?

« Ne ressens-tu donc aucune honte à t'adresser de la sorte à un dieu ? » Lui lança-il avec un regard meurtrier

Le playboy lui offrit son plus beau sourire provocateur « Absolument pas. »

Le dieu du chaos grondait intérieurement, Tony le sentait mais ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de chercher à titiller Loki. Il était après tout dans sa nature d'emmerder le monde, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cependant cette fois, ce qui le poussait à faire sortir l'Asgardien de ses gonds n'était pas simplement l'envie de le torturer,non, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire parler pour ça. Ce que voulait par dessus tout Tony, était d'inciter Loki à s'exprimer, à se confier à lui. Le dieu avait attisé sa curiosité, et le milliardaire ne comptait pas en rester là. Il voulait connaître la vie de Loki, entendre le récit de la vie du dieu de sa propre bouche.

Tony reprit la parole avec un air assuré « Écoute Reindeer Games, je t'ai prêté une oreille attentive lors de ta confession -sans me moquer ce qui est miraculeux- , alors, pitié, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu continues à faire le fier devant moi ? »

« Ne prétend pas avoir fait cela par pure charité Stark, ton regard transpirait d'intérêt envers mes paroles. »

« Je ne le nie pas ! » répondit-il en détournant le regard, gêné que Loki s'en soit aperçu aussi aisément.

Un nouveau silence enveloppa la pièce.

Lentement, Loki laissa un sourire s'afficher de plus en plus largement sur son visage maladif avant d'être accompagné par un rire puissant et mélodieux. Il riait aux éclats, comme si Tony venait de lui raconter la blague la plus amusante du millénaire. Le milliardaire se savait drôle, mais tout de même.

« Hm, siffla-il, faisons donc un marché mon cher Stark. »

« Dis toujours. »

Loki posa son bras sur la vitre, au dessus du crâne de Tony. Son regard des plus vicieux n'augurait rien qui vaille pour le playboy, qui s'empressa d'effacer toute trace d'inquiétude de son esprit.

Loki ouvrit sa bouche doucement, se délectant de la hâte se lisant dans l'expression de Tony. « J'accepte de te livrer mon passé, qu'importe ce que tu souhaites en faire. Je te raconterais ce que tu veux savoir, de ma plus tendre enfance, jusqu'à mes jours actuels. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« En revanche, ajouta-il malicieusement, tu me raconteras aussi le tiens. Fais-en la promesse.»

L'humain, qui était contraint de lever les yeux pour pouvoir regarder le dieu -bon sang ce qu'il était grand- , examina le moindre recoin du visage de cet être vicieux. Où était le piège ?

Pesant un instant le pour et le contre, Tony en vint à se dire que de toute évidence, il en serait venu à le faire de lui même pour soutirer des informations à son ennemi. Si cette promesse lui garantissait vraiment qu'il lui dévoilerait son passé, autant en profiter. En revanche, rien ne permettait de savoir si le dieu du chaos et de la malice allait dévoiler honnêtement son passé. Faudrait-il encore faire preuve de méfiance, et savoir extirper le vrai du faux des paroles de l'emmerdeur.

« J'accepte. »

« Promet-le. »

« Je le promets » soupira Tony avec dédain

Laissant glisser sa main sur la vitre en murmurant quelques paroles presque inaudibles, Loki s'écarta doucement et ouvrit les bras avec une mine réjouie comme pour accueillir quelqu'un, comme son ennemi, au creux de son être. Perspective étonnamment saisissante, Tony devait l'avouer.

Loki fit un quart de tour et mis ses mains derrière son dos, fixant le mur lisse et blanc de sa cellule. « Parfait. Cela est maintenant scellé. Tu me dévoileras donc ton passé. Mais je choisirai moi même ce dont je veux être au courant. »

Il fit une pose puis jeta sa tête en arrière, lançant un regard en coin à son surveillant, un regard emprunt à la folie, un regard auquel Tony était plus habitué.

« Je préfère te prévenir, annonça-il, Tu viens de faire une promesse à un dieu Asgardien, et ces promesses, bien qu'orales, sont impossibles à briser. »

Un rire tonitruant secoua le dieu.

À cet instant, l'esprit de Tony s'arrêta. Attendez, que venait-il de dire là ? Avec horreur, il venait de se rendre compte que l'énorme connerie qu'il venait d'accomplir. Une promesse scellée et impossible à briser ? Si cela était vrai... Le milliardaire avait été tout simplement stupide, et il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant précis où il venait d'accepter de dévoiler absolument tout de sa vie, si Loki le voulait. Aveuglé par son envie d'en savoir plus sur son ennemi, il venait de lui donner une clé pour l'asservir si il le souhaitait, de connaître tous ses secrets, jusqu'à ceux des plans de la construction de l'Iron Man par exemple. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine.

Tony lâcha un « merde » et frappa le mur opposé de son pied, ce qui fit redoubler l'intensité du rire de Loki.

« Allons, s'amusa le dieu du chaos, je ne vais pas abuser du pouvoir que tu me donnes là. Tu peux te rassurer. »

Mais oui, plutôt crever que de te croire, ordure !

Tendis que Tony maugréait, l'Asgardien fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Se retournant vivement vers lui, le playboy arrêta ses jurons instantanément. Tony fit un pas en arrière involontaire en voyant la scène affreuse qui se dressait devant lui. Loki était replié sur lui même, crachant du sang sur sa main et sur le sol. En l'espace d'une minute, l'air de défi de la pièce s'était mué en aura pesant et glacé. Tony réprima le frisson d'horreur qui voulait s'emparer de lui et accourut le plus près possible du dieu, frappant de la paume de ses mains la vitre qui les séparait.

« Bordel, hurla-il épouvante, t'es obligé de nous faire ça maintenant !? »

Les jambes de Loki ne le tenant plus, il s'écroula sur le sol submergé par le sang. Ses lèvres tournant au bleu s'alliaient à son teint blafard parsemé de tâches rouges, tendis qu'allongé sur le parterre de la cellule, il était inconscient. Face à l'horrible tableau qui se dressait devant lui, Tony resta figé sur place quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait appeler quelqu'un, où il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du dieu du chaos.

Tony accourut à la porte métallique qui les séparaient du reste de l'héliporteur et frappa sur le bouton d'urgence du poing. Une alarme se déclencha.

La voix de Fury se fit entendre grâce aux haut-parleurs disposés un peu partout dans la prison.

Que se passe-il, Stark ?

« Votre prisonnier est en train de mourir, dépêchez-vous de venir où il va me crever entre les mains ! »

Un petit bruit signifiant que le micro avait été éteint se fit entendre, ce qui voulait dire que Fury et nombre des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D allaient accourir à eux. Tony regarda avec inquiétude la seule cellule illuminée de la prison.

Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps.

Xxx

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir ses yeux immédiatement. Ses membres étaient engourdis et sa respiration lourde et saccadée menaçait de le faire tousser douloureusement d'un instant à un autre. Son esprit était embrumé. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Vous pouvez faire venir autant d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D que vous le voulez, il ne bougera pas d'ici ! »

…

« Ouais, c'est ça. Non hors de question ! Mhh, faisons comme ça dans ce cas. Oui, bye. »

Loki entendit un long soupire. Tony Stark. Péniblement, il parvint à entrouvrir ses yeux et à dégager le drap blanc qui lui collait à la peau.

« Tiens, notre grand malade est réveillé. »

Ne parvenant pas à se redresser convenablement, le dieu du chaos décida de rester allongé. Inutile de se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà, alité dans un lit et... Une minute, pourquoi se trouvait-il dans un lit ? Il regarda suspicieusement autour de lui autant que sa position le lui permettait. L'endroit était dégagé et la lumière du jour chatouillait la pièce claire et sophistiquée, assombrie à certains endroits par ce qui semblait être le feuillage d'un arbre. Tout ce que sa misérable cage de verre ne lui offrait pas.

« Où m'avez-vous emm- » Il fut brutalement coupé par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Eh, ne va pas nous faire une nouvelle crise, j'ai déjà donné ! » le prévint Stark en s'approchant de lui, un verre d'eau à la main qu'il lui tendit.

Une crise, n'est-ce pas...

Il se crispa et se leva sur son avant bras, en profitant pour regarder plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'endroit était relativement sobre : quelques meubles dans des teintes grisées comme une table disposée près de la baie et une bibliothèque en bois placée dans l'un des angles de la pièce. Aucun objet inutile à vu d'œil. L'endroit ne devait sûrement pas être habité très souvent.

Il saisit le verre et avala prudemment le contenu.

Il baissa sa voix à un murmure. « Où suis-je ? »

L'humain était dos à lui, regardant le paysage à travers la grande baie vitrée. La vue proche du soleil et les nombreux gratte-ciels ne lui était pas inconnue, mais son esprit encore à moitié endormi ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de discerner convenablement le lieu.

L'homme de Fer se chargea de le lui remémorer « Tour Stark, étage 47. Je l'ai aménagé spécialement pour l'ami Hulk, mais il n'a encore jamais servi. Ravi de l'inaugurer ? »

Loki ne répondit rien, cela n'aurait servit qu'à flatter l'ego sur-dimensionné de l'humain. Donc, il se trouvait dans la tour Stark, à un étage qu'il n'avait encore jamais posé pied. Peut-être qu'il devrait tenter ici aussi de jeter l'homme prétentieux à travers la large fenêtre, histoire de voir si à cet étage aussi il s'en serait sorti vivant.

Stark se détourna du paysage pour faire face à Loki. Il reprit le verre des mains du dieu pour le reposer sur la table et saisit à la place un verre de ce qui semblait être un alcool dont il avala d'un trait le contenu. Le regard du dieu glissa des pieds de l'humain, jusqu'à ses cheveux, en passant par ses jambes et sa barbiche. Son visage trahissait une certaine fatigue, ses yeux étaient cernés et légèrement rougis. Il s'avança nonchalamment vers le lit, une main dans la poche de son jean légèrement délavé.

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D était au bord de la crise diplomatique, dit-il, Fury pensait vraiment que tu allais mourir sur le sol de la prison. »

Loki aurait rit si il le pouvait. « Cela aurait été gênant ? »

« Ça l'aurait été. Asgard ne nous a pas confié leur petit prince pour qu'il meurt.»

Tony s'éloigna de l'Asgardien pour reposer son verre, avant de se retourner vers lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et l'air las pendant au visage. « Tu comptais nous dire que tu étais à l'article de la mort quand ? »

Un soupire échappa à Loki « Je ne compte pas mourir, murmura-il, je me suis juste affaibli »

« Assez affaibli pour cracher tout ton sang et tes poumons au passage » lâcha l'humain avec une mine exténuée et éreintée . « Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Si tu veux emmerder le S.H.I.E.L.D, je t'assure qu'il y a bien d'autres moyens que d'être agonisant sur l'héliporteur. »

Loki se pinça l'arrête du nez avec exaspération. « Il ne s'agit que d'un effet du Tesseract. Il affaiblit un corps plus ou moins intensément en fonction du temps où il a été utilisé. Rien à craindre vu qu'il m'a été retiré.»

Dans un ultime effort, le dieu de la malice parvint à s'adosser à la tête de lit. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais l'expression de Stark lui donnait l'impression de s'inquiéter. Il ignorait la raison de sa préoccupation, mais il supposait que sa discussion avant que le dieu n'ouvre les yeux n'y était pas pour rien. Il enroula le drap fin qui le couvrait autour de ses longs doigts.

« Tu étais au téléphone avec le S.H.I.E.L.D n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony laissa apparaître sa stupéfaction sur son visage et tenta en vain de le masquer. Les émotions n'échappaient jamais à l'Asgardien.

« Hey, on ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas écouter les conversations des autres, tête-de-bouc ? » se plaignit Tony

« Si, mais je n'obéis jamais » avoua le dieu avec un sourire vicieux

Stark soupira et s'approcha du lit de Loki, jetant un regard perdu à travers la vitre de la pièce. « Lorsque tu t'es retrouvé inconscient, le S.H.I.E.L.D a littéralement paniqué, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour te soigner. Apparemment, votre constitution anatomique est très différente de la notre. J'ai contacté l'ami Banner, qui a accepté de te sauver la vie - je me demande encore pourquoi- t'auscultant et t'administrant je ne sais quels produits. »

Le dieu du chaos repoussa vivement la couverture blanche qui le recouvrait, chose qu'il regretta amèrement tant la douleur lancinante qui parcourait la moindre parcelle de son corps s'était ravivée. L'humain avait remarqué la douleur qui avait saisit l'Asgardien, mais eu la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucune remarque déplacée sur le sujet comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tiens, avait-il appris la retenue entre temps ?

« Cette chose m'a touché... Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je me retrouve alité comme un... Vulgaire animal blessé dans ton lit ! » Répliqua hautainement Loki

« Dans un lit, le corrigea Tony, pas le mien. Tu penses sincèrement que je t'aurais laissé dormir mon lit ? Faut pas rêver. »

« Surveille ton langage. » siffla Loki

L'humain continua « Tu es ici car j'ai insisté auprès des autorités compétentes. Aucun instrument médical ne peut être transporté dans la prison, et cet endroit est répugné par les médecins de bord. le S.H.I.E.L.D a accepté de me laisser t'emporter ici pour te soigner et te surveiller après un interminable conseil, à l'étage le plus sécurisé de la tour. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Loki, la mine sombre

« Cela veut dire que tu es enfermé ici en attendant ton jugement. Ne pense d'ailleurs pas t'en échapper, annonça-il avec un sourire en coin à l'Asgardien, l'endroit est tout aussi sécurisé que l'héliporteur. D'ailleurs, une multitude d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D patrouillent tout autour de la tour. Tes chances de t'enfuir sont... Quasi-nulle. »

« Quasi. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots. »

Stark se baissa soudainement et passa une de ses mains sous le lit. Loki se déplaça sur le coté du lit par réflexe, surpris de le voir ainsi courbé et rapproché. L'humain était proche, très proche. Son visage n'était pas visible, mais le dessus de son crâne et ses cheveux bruns se trouvait tellement à proximité de sa main, que le dieu du chaos aurait pu y passer doucement ses doigts.

Pour mieux les lui arracher.

Stark se releva quelques secondes plus tard avec un flacon verdâtre entre les mains. Il le secoua brièvement et le tendit à Loki. « Tiens, prend une gélule. »

Loki saisit l'objet en regardant Stark dans le blanc des yeux. « Il faudra bien plus qu'une potion midgardienne pour m'achever. »

« Si je souhaitais vraiment ta mort, souffla l'homme de Fer au bord de l'énervement, je n'aurais pas contacté Fury pour te sauver ! »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Loki ouvrit délicatement le flacon et saisit une des gélules du bout des doigts et l'avala sans prendre la peine de boire de l'eau ou d'examiner le médicament. L'humain était imprévisible, mais pas stupide. Il ne se risquerait effectivement pas à le tuer, pas si cela menaçait l'entente entre Asgard et Midgard.

Il repensa aussitôt à la promesse qu'il avait scellé avant de s'effondrer. Il grogna. Il avait utilisé une magie primitive dont même les Ases de bas étages étaient capables d'utiliser pour des transactions quelconques, afin d'éviter tous malentendus. Quelques paroles récitées, une promesse dite à haute voix, et la pacte était fixé. Même si ils le voulaient, aucun d'eux ne pourrait s'opposer à la demande de l'autre désormais. Le risque était bien trop grand. Cela n'était pas prévu, mais le passé de Stark l'intéressait, et il se plaisait à penser que de telles connaissances de son ennemi lui garantirai un bel avantage lorsqu'il devrait affronter une nouvelle fois les Avengers. Seulement, pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de lui livrer en retour son histoire ? Le rapport de force était égal ainsi, voir même inversé.

La colère s'empara du dieu du chaos. Il se releva et ignora la souffrance que lui infligeait chacun de ses membres pour se dresser face à l'humain, aussi proche qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de l'humain tant il était proche de son visage. Loki se sentait à nouveau puissant, majestueux. Cette sensation lui procurait une extase presque palpable.

« Termine ton histoire. »

Stark fit un pas en arrière en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur, surpris et déstabilisé. « Quelle histoire ? »

« Celle avec ton humaine. Raconte-là moi. »

L'homme souffla en secouant sa tête, avant de relever ses yeux vers Loki. « Je croyais qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. Monsieur est lunatique ? »

Le dieu du chaos et de la malice lui lança un regard glacial en silence, qui signifiait à Tony qu'il valait mieux lui obéir sur le champ si il ne voulait pas valser une nouvelle fois avec les oiseaux.

Tony leva les main tel un coupable « Ok je me rends ! »

Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du dieu. Loki le suivit du regard tendis qu'il se dirigeait avec lenteur vers le lit. Stark s'assit dessus indolemment, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre les draps en place. Loki ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant le moment où Stark reprendrait la parole.

Seulement, l'humain se tourna vers Loki avec un regard accusateur. « Attend, avant parle moi de cette ''promesse''. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !»

Loki passa sa main sur son visage, les nerfs à vif. Il n'avait pas oublié et ne lâcherait donc pas l'affaire.

« Sans rire, dans quoi tu viens de nous embarquer là ? » Insista Tony avec force, ne semblant pas apprécier la jolie farce faite par le dieu de la malice.

Loki soutint son expression exacerbée. « Tant que tu te tiens à ce qui est prévu, rien ne t'arrivera. »

« Et si je décide de ne pas t'obéir ? » lâcha Tony tout aussi énervé

« Tu obéiras, l'assura Loki, toutes les promesses sont gardées à Asgard. À moins que tu ne souhaites répondre de ton parjure après de Var -ce que je ne te souhaite pas- tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Dans le cas contraire, je te traînerai à Asgard moi même, quitte à ce que le voyage te tue.»

« Charmant. Qui estVar ? » demanda l'humain en fronçant les sourcils

« La déesse des pactes. Elle n'est pas commode . »

L'air ambiant avait retrouvé sa saturation habituelle qui ne tardait jamais à faire son apparition lors de leurs oppositions tendues. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait en avoir l'air, Loki appréciait cette tension. Enfin, cela était-ce vraiment étonnant venant de lui ?

Alors que Loki s'attendait à une nouvelle réplique désobligeante de la part de l'humain, Stark commença à raconter ce que l'Ase souhaitait entendre, détournant son visage. « Comme je te l'ai dit, Pepper n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux lorsque je l'ai connue. Elle n'était qu'une simple assistante parmi tant d'autres. Elle travaillait pour moi, et le la rémunérait simplement. Je l'ai remarquée grâce à ses compétences, et de fil en aiguille, elle est devenue mon assistante personnelle. »

L'humain était perdu dans ses pensées. Loki se demandait avec un pincement au cœur si la même expression s'était affichée sur son visage lorsqu'il avait raconté son histoire avec Sigyn.

« Elle a été la seule à me supporter, continua-il avec un petit rire, et ce sans poser sa lettre de démission le mois précédent sa promotion. Au fil du temps, je me suis habitué à a présence sans me rendre compte que j'aurais difficilement supporté l'absence de la femme qui acceptait la personne emmerdante que je suis. »

Tony s'allongea sur le lit et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête « Iron Man a tout changé. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'une vie humaine représentait, j'ai commencé à voir le monde autour de moi différemment. Pepper y comprit. J'ai commencé à voir ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, à quel point elle s'inquiétait et ses sentiments face à cette situation. Elle est devenue spéciale à mes yeux. Je me devais de la protéger, elle qui était devenu mon point fort, mais aussi mon point faible.»

Loki déglutit, se refusant de dévier son regard de Stark. Le silence avait enveloppé la pièce.

Dans un soupire, Tony se releva. « J'ai encore du travail, dit-il, je dois retourner au labo. »

Alors que l'humain se dirigeait vers la sortie, Loki le stoppa en saisissant son bras sans pouvoir expliquer la raison de son geste. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, mais aucun ne se décidait à en sortir.

«Tu es faible. »

Tony ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. « Je suis humain. »

L'humain quitta la pièce sous le regard voilé de tourments de Loki. Encore une fois, il s'était montré mesquin et odieux dans ses paroles. Sa nature de dieu du chaos et de la malice le rattrapait toujours après tout.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'Ase aurait aimé dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment plutôt que de cracher son venin habituel.

La main de Stark vint se poser sur le rebord de la porte avant de laisser apparaître le visage de l'humain. « Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir Reindeer Games, tu n'as pas encore terminé ton histoire la dernière fois. »

Sur ces mots, Tony Stark disparut, laissant Loki seul face à ses démons.

Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant le jugement.

* * *

**Vous pensiez sincèrement que Loki se laisserait amadouer aussi facilement par Tony ? Notre cher milliardaire devra s'armer de patience pour y arriver ! :rire: Le changement de décor n'était pas prévu, c'est un petit caprice d'auteure. Je commençais à être oppressée par la prison. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop ! Grâce à cela d'ailleurs, je vais pouvoir introduire d'autres personnages par-ci par-là plus aisément.**

**Je m'excuse du retard aussi, je mets toujours du temps pour me remotiver. * inexcusable* Finalement, la partie deux du chapitre deux se trouve être plus longue que je ne l'avais espéré. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas en faire trois parties. Ahah, je me suis mal organisée !**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça m'encourage grandement pour écrire la suite !**

**Votre dévouée _Zakurocchi_**


End file.
